Electronic documents, such as word processor based documents, spreadsheets, webpages, etc. can be displayed on a computing device's display (e.g., monitor, screen) in a variety of visual representations. Users often interact with different representations of electronic documents, including webpages, emails, and word processing documents. For example, search engines can represent pages resulting from a query as textual snippets (possibly with titles), a query-based page summary, and/or a URL. Similarly, in browsers and other applications, previously viewed webpages can be represented in many ways, including as thumbnails, titles in a user's history, captions within search results, URLs in the address bar, and/or colored hyperlinks, for example, many of which can be interacted with by a user.